ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
At All Costs (2007)
At All Costs Details Promotion Lords of Pain Wrestling Brand Schizophrenia Date April 7, 2007 Venue University of Phoenix Stadium City Glendale, Arizona At All Costs was an e-wrestling pay-per-view that was produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling and presented by the Schizophrenia brand. This would be the last show presented under the classic Psychotic Wrestling Alliance and Schizophrenia names. The event took place on April 7, 2007 at the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona. The main event matched the top two draft picks from the Homecoming PWA Draft. Al (the number one overall draft pick) took on cYnical (the number two overall draft pick) in a match for the Cleansed Championship. cYnical had been prophesizing for weeks that PWA management was about to undergo an Uprising by his faceless faction. cYnical’s words finally rang true when a masked man sneaked into the ring and assisted him with a spike piledriver on Al, using the title belt as a cushion for Al’s defenseless head. cYnical had successfully defended his title, but the real news was when the masked man revealed himself to be none other than Stone, the third member of The Uprising who was returning after a two-year hiatus. But Al’s night was not a total disaster, as he was able to beat Bloodrose earlier in the evening to advance to the final round of the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. On the other side of the World title bracket, Krimson Mask pinned 2-time former World Champion SoL to guarantee his shot at the vacant title. Al and Krimson Mask would face-off for the biggest prize in the game on the following night’s Insanity broadcast from Los Angeles, California. In the Match of the Night, the underdog Witnesses (White Falcon & Steven Taylor) were predicted to lose to The Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) in a match for the U.S. Tag Team Championship. In a modern-day miracle, White Falcon put in a career effort to help the Witnesses defeat their sinful opponents. But the Lost Prophets got the last laugh when they ambushed the Witnesses and announced that the long-anticipated third member of the group was Bloodrose. Match Results *'Al defeated Bloodrose in the Semifinals of the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament.' **Al pinned Bloodrose after the Crack, Snapple, Pop. *'Retribution defeated Trey Spruance to retain the Hardcore Championship in an interbrand Hardcore Match.' **Retribution pinned Spruance after an inverted atomic drop. *'Zuma defeated Bobino. **Zuma forced Bobino to submit to the Blunt Wrap. *'The Rabbi defeated Adeaton.' **Rabbi pinned Adeaton after drilling The Blessing DDT on him when Adeaton was caught leaping from the top rope. *'X defeated Headbanger in an interbrand Hardcore Match.' **X pinned Headbanger after hitting him with a barbed wire baseball bat to the face. *'The Witnesses (White Falcon & Steven Taylor) defeated The Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) to retain the U.S. Tag Team Championship.' **Taylor pinned Cyrus with a jackknife hold after Cyrus mistakenly hit Retribution with a big boot. **After the match, Bloodrose aligned with the Lost Prophets. *'Krimson Mask defeated SoL in the Semifinals of the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament.' **Krimson Mask pinned SoL after a Bloodrush DDT. *'Hatchet Ryda defeated Magic in the Newbie Championship Finals.' **Hatchet pinned Magic after a Hatchet Splash. *'cYnical defeated Al to retain the Cleansed Championship.''' **cYnical pinned Al after a masked man and cYn double-teamed Al with a spike piledriver onto the title belt. **The masked man revealed himself to be Stone.